First
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: For day two of RinShi week! Rin and Shiemi experience a "first" together. (sorry for the lame title; I don't want to spoil what the "first" is though!)


Rin scowled as he walked to his dorm. The reason for his sour mood was his obnoxious classmates.

It all started when Yukio had stepped out of the class for a moment to speak with another teacher. Everyone sighed at being given a break. After some moments of silence, Rin overheard Bon and the others talking about a date he had the night before.

Rin rolled his eyes and kept to himself as the others sat on the edge of their seats while Bon went into annoying detail about making out with his date. Rin glanced at Shiemi, who was sitting next to him as always, to see if she was buying Bon's bull crap story and he saw her face was a bright shade of red.

 _Ah, of course. She's probably never made out with anyone before, considering how shy she can be. I wonder if she's even ever kissed anyone before?_

Rin flushed at the thought. Truth be told, he never had a first kiss either, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Between being feared and outcast when he was younger, he was never close enough to any girl to get a kiss.

So Rin continued to ignore the story Bon was telling. That was, until Bon's talking drove Rin to insanity.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled, only to cringe right afterwards.

"What's that, Okumura? Got a better story to share?"

"I'm trying to study. Just shut up." Rin mumbled, wishing he never would've said anything.

"Yeah yeah, I have all the time in the world to study when I get home tonight. My girl's got volleyball tonight so I can't meet up with her." Bon was quiet for a few moments and Rin thanked the gods. Until Bon spoke again. "Seriously though, Okumura, let's hear a story from one of your sessions."

Rin tried to think of something to say, but everything sounded lame and was obvious that he never experienced a kiss or making out. "I...don't kiss and tell."

The room was quiet for a moment before Bon started cracking up. The others followed suit.

"Idiot. You've never made out with anyone, have you?" Izumo questioned. Rin glared at her. She wasn't part of this earlier, so why was she getting involved now?

At the lack of an answer, Bon and the others started laughing harder. Rin scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at the front of the classroom.

It was at that moment that Yukio stepped back in the classroom. "Sorry about that. Let's continue." He glanced at his brother. "You ok Rin?"

* * *

Rin sat on his bed, unable to study, read, or do anything school related. He was so irritated that the others laughed at him. They were only teenagers for crying out loud, it's not like he was a middle aged man who had yet to receive a first kiss. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

Rin gave himself a reassuring nod and got up from his bed. He glanced at his books, but the idea of a walk sounded more interesting. After all of that frustration, he felt like he needed to clear his head.

* * *

Rin's walk was quiet. He hadn't realized it was already 8:00 when he left his dorm and he felt a little embarrassed that he had spent so much time being upset.

He decided to walk up near Shiemi's house and then turn back around. He figured that would be a nice, short walk to clear his head.

When he got up to Shiemi's place, Rin was surprised to see the blonde sitting outside on a bench. The sun was setting, casting shadows everywhere. He briefly wondered if she had seen him, but he realized she was very focused on the ground in front of her.

Rin contemplated going back to his dorm; it was getting late and he had homework to do. But then again, it looked like Shiemi could really use someone to talk to. He cringed inwardly, knowing that he was not the best at speaking to others about their feelings.

Regardless, he decided to approach the girl. "Hey Shiemi. Whatcha doing out so late?" The girl in questioned looked up quickly. She had a surprised expression as she looked at Rin.

"O-oh! Hello Rin. I couldn't focus on my homework, so I decided to get some fresh air." She replied with a shaky voice. Rin stepped closer to her and saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"You too, huh? Yeah, after dealing with stupid Bon earlier I couldn't focus either." Rin took a seat next to Shiemi on the bench. He noticed her stiffen slightly. There was an awkward moment of silence before the girl spoke.

"Why...why was it so funny that you didn't want to talk about...about k-kissing earlier?" Her face turned to a full blush now. Rin stared at her, perplexed by her innocence.

"Ah, well, I think it's because they saw through my lie." He rubbed his arm absently, staring at the ground as he spoke. He could feel his face start to heat up.

"Your lie?" Shiemi questioned, her wide eyes on him.

 _Does she really not understand?_ Rin looked up at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ye-yeah. I mean, it was pretty obvious. I don't have any kind of experience with that subject."

Shiemi seemed to process this before speaking. "Oh, with...making out?"

"With...kissing." Rin corrected, struggling to keep eye contact. He was certain that the color of his face now rivaled hers.

"O-oh."

"Yeah."

Another bout of awkward silence. Rin was beginning to wonder if he should just wear a paper bag over his head to school the next day.

"Me either. B-but there's nothing wrong with that, right? It just means that neither of us have found that one special person and we're saving it."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that her words applied more to the subject of ones virginity, so he nodded his head in agreement.

"Not saying that you're not special!" Shiemi exclaimed nervously. "You're very special to me, Rin. I mean...that is to say..." The blonde trailed off, clearly unable to save where this conversation was going.

But Rin's mind was on other thoughts to notice Shiemi's ramblings. _That one special person._ Ever since he met Shiemi, she had become a special person to him. From meeting her in the garden, to fearing that his brother had killed her, to that flutter in his heart when she grabbed his hand and told him that they should always be friends, to the fact that she was the only one he always blushed furiously around, to that odd sensation in his lower torso at seeing her in a school uniform, he realized that Shiemi may really be that special someone she was talking about. He had never met anyone that made him feel this way.

 _Yeah, but does she feel the same?_ Of course that was the big question and the worst obstacle to overcome. The fear of rejection.

"Rin?" Her gentle voice questioned. While he was having his internal realization of how important Shiemi was to him, the blonde had seemed to calm herself down.

"Yeah?" He croaked out, failing to sound smooth.

"I..." Before Rin could even process anything, Shiemi swooped in and gave him a peck on his cheek. Her lips were soft, the touch was pure innocence, and her scent overwhelmed him. His demon side told him to reach out and grab her, but he fought against it and instead looked up at her when she pulled away.

"See you t-tomorrow at school, R-Rin." Shiemi stuttered with a red face before she took off towards her home.

Rin sat on the bench as he watched her go inside. Who knew shy, little Shiemi would make the first move? Rin looked into the sky, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. One can never be sure of their future, but he hoped that his would be filled with more moments like he just experienced with Shiemi.

* * *

 _argh, I feel like I totally ripped everyone off by making it just a kiss on the cheek, but I just couldn't see them kissing on the lips until they're like dating or something. Shiemi is just too hesitant and Rin seems like unless he's 100% certain she likes him, he wouldn't go for it due to fear of rejection._

 _hope you all enjoy! xoxo_


End file.
